


Draco goes to the zoo

by BeccaBluejay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaBluejay/pseuds/BeccaBluejay
Summary: Draco goes to the zoo. What else can I say? Shenanigans occur involving penguins





	Draco goes to the zoo

The door bell rang incessantly and Harry stumbled over a plant pot in the middle of his sitting room floor to get to the door. “I’m coming!” He yelled. He fumbled with the keys and dropped them before finally unlocking his front door. He yanked it open and blinked at the person standing on his porch. Draco stifled a laugh. Harry’s hair was all over the place, more than usual, and he was covered in dirt. His green eyes were wide and startled and he blinked repeatedly. “Draco?” He covered his mouth to hide a smile and raised an eyebrow at his boyfriends choice of accessory. “As much as I love this look on you, very down to earth, what are you doing?” Harry grinned and launched himself at Draco. “Dray! I thought you were coming this weekend!” He cried happily. Draco let out a laugh and encircled him in his arms. “It’s good to see you too.” He said warmly, silver eyes twinkling. Harry let him go and grabbed his hand. “Come on, it’s freezing outside.” Draco picked up his trunk with one hand and they went into the house.

Draco stopped in the doorway of the sitting room, confused. “Harry?” Harry hummed and looked over his shoulder as he locked the door, still beaming crazily. “Why does it look like you’ve tried to murder a plant in here?” He asked. Harry’s smile fell. He looked down and mumbled something. Draco frowned. “Sorry?” Harry huffed and folded his arms, refusing to look at him. “I killed my cactus, ok?” Draco stared at him. “You killed a cactus.” He repeated. Harry nodded sharply and continued staring at the picture hung on his wall. “How can you manage to kill a cactus? I mean, aren’t they supposed to be the easiest things to take care of ever?” Draco wondered out loud. Harry scowled and pushed past him into the sitting room, flouncing over to the kitchen attached to it. It was an open plan, and only a small step divided the kitchen and sitting room. “Whatever. Anyway. Are you hungry? I wasn’t expecting you till Friday so I don’t have anything special prepared.” He turned around, upbeat again. Draco shook his head and smiled. “I ate before coming here.” Harry clapped his hands. “Good! Now, dump that trunk on the ground and get upstairs. “ He ordered. Draco quirked an eyebrow. “Got something planned love?” Harry grinned and launched himself into Draco’s arms again. “Cuddling!” He cheered.   
\------------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning Harry woke up to find Draco stubbornly attached to his torso. The man may not seem it, but he was a secret cuddler. He attached himself to anything warm and living. Anything. Harry grinned at him and ran a hand through Draco’s hair. “Draaaay.” He cooed. Draco grumbled and wrinkled his nose adorably. “Time to wake uuuup.” Draco grumbled and snuggled further into Harry. “Don’t wanna.” He mumbled. Harry held back a laugh. He ran his hand through the silvery strands again. “Come on. I’ll let you eat brownies for breakfast.” Draco shot up and stumbled out of bed, pointing towards the door. “To the kitchen.” Just as Draco was a secret cuddler, Harry was a secret baker and Draco loved all his baked goods, especially his chocolate brownies. When they were seated at the breakfast bar, Draco munching happily on a brownie and Harry sipping his tea, Harry announced the day’s plans. “First, we’re going to the cinema. Then bowling. Oo then I can take you to Starbucks. Oh! And also, the zoo. Then, I’ll cook us dinner. “ Draco glanced at him, discreetly snagging another brownie from the plate. “Don’t you have work?” Harry shook his head. “Ginny's manning the shop today.”

Harry ran a bakery called Sweet Shambles. He had opened it after finding out that being an Auror wasn’t actually for him. It was a thriving business, and Ginny worked part time when she wasn’t training or playing a match with the Holyhead Harpies. Draco grumbled and took a bite of his brownie. “I don’t see why I can’t help out in the bakery.” He muttered. Harry glared at him slightly. “You know why.” “The kid bought a cookie!” He protested. “I had to give Ryan a cookie to stop him from drowning the bakery in tears! You hover like a vulture over the customers until they either leave or are slightly traumatized into buying stuff.” Draco scowled. “They still buy stuff.” He mumbled. Harry rolled his eyes and stood up, grabbing the plate of brownies. As he walked past Draco he dropped a kiss on his head. “Face it dear. You’re not cut out for socializing happily with customers. “ Draco glanced longingly at the plate of brownies. “I know.” He sighed dejectedly. 

Harry clapped his hands.“Right! Let’s go get dressed!” Draco hopped up off his stool and smirked. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s shirtless chest. “But I like you like this.” He whined. Harry laughed. “I’m sure you do, but I doubt the muggles will.” Draco pouted. “Come on.” Harry pulled away from him and grabbed his hands, tugging him along. Draco groaned and shuffled his feet unwillingly. “I’ll pack brownies for along the way.” Harry offered. Draco grinned delightedly. “To the closet we go!” He cried. Harry snorted. “But we’ve already come out of the closet.” Draco stared at him. Unimpressed. “That’s not funny.” Harry snickered. “It kind of was.”   
\------------------------------------------------------------  
The two walked down the street, hand in hand, fully clothed. “So, what’s first?” Draco asked. “Well, first the zoo. Then after that we can go to Starbucks because it’ll be lunch. Then, the cinema then to top of the day, we’ll go bowling coming home with just enough time for me to make dinner and us to eat it romantically.” Harry took a deep breath. Saying all that it one breath took a lot out of him. “You had this all planned even before I showed up randomly on your doorstep. Didn’t you?” It wasn’t even a question at this point. “Yes.” Harry replied evenly. Draco shook his head. “Of course you did.” He muttered fondly.

As they passed the British Library, Draco frowned. “There’s a History of Magic exhibition at the library.” He stated. Harry rolled his eyes. “Why would anyone do that? History of Magic was torture.” Draco shrugged. “Hey, who’s this J.K Rowling woman? Bathilda Bagshot wrote the book.” He asked. Harry shrugged. “Who cares? It’s probably not a very popular exhibition anyway, muggles would never be interested in magic.” He tugged him away from the library and they continued on to the zoo. They reached it without any trouble but it was inside that the trouble began.

Harry had decided to bring him to the penguins first. That was not the best idea. But, at least he didn’t start with the bears. That would have been even worse. They strolled through the zoo, taking the route to the penguins. Draco was still a bit confused. He had never been to a zoo before and Harry decided to save the it’s animals part as a surprise. They reached the penguin enclosure. Harry cheered a little “Tada!”. Draco did not respond as Harry expected him to. He shrieked and ran over to the enclosure, clutching onto the glass despairingly. “Why have you stolen the penguins?!” He cried. Harry was baffled. “They’re not stolen, Draco. They’re in a zoo to protect them.” Draco glared at him. “How is putting them in a cage, thousands of miles away from their homeland protecting them?!” He demanded. His voice rose in octaves as he asked the question and Harry flinched a little. “It’s to stop the species from dying out!” Draco gasped, aghast. “What about the whole let Mother Nature do her thing thing?!” Harry glanced around, trying to logic the situation. This was worse then getting into the whole cookie vs cake debate with Ryan. Harry should not have looked away from Draco. When he looked back at where Draco had stood, his mouth dropped open in shock. “Draco! Get out of the penguin enclosure!”

Draco stubbornly walked across the ice to where the penguins were grouped. They squawked and eyed him curiously. Harry leaned over the edge of the glass barrier despairingly. “Draco! Please! Get out of the penguin enclosure! You’re not supposed to touch the penguins!” Draco glanced over his shoulder and spun around, very impressively on the ice, and put his hands on his hips. “YOU STOLE THE PENGUINS!” He shrieked adamantly. At that moment, a curious penguin waddled over to the strange shrieking thing. He eyes the strange thing and then pecked it. Hard. Draco shrieked even more and stepped away from the penguin, slipping on the ice. This riled up the other penguins and they waddled over to their friend, flippers flapping and squawking madly.

  
At this point, a huge group of people had formed around the penguin enclosure, watching the spectacle. Draco scrambled up and ran away from the group of penguins running after him. “Harry!” He yelled. Harry just slumped against the glass, banging his head ever so slightly against it. Draco shrieked when the penguins got closer. Two zoo staff members stood outside the enclosure. “Sir! Please get out of the enclosure!” The blond one yelled at him. Draco slipped on the ice and the penguins surrounded him.  “Harry!” The zoo staff members jumped the barrier and rushed to help him. Harry groaned and shut his eyes.

They brought Draco out of the enclosure. He was wide eyed and his clothes were torn slightly. “Now I know why you keep them caged. They’re monsters!” A baby penguin squawked and he jumped in fright. “Harry!”

They were effectively banned from the zoo. They did not go to Starbucks or the cinema. Nor did they go bowling. Not that day. Harry didn’t think he could handle anymore businesses banning him.


End file.
